dark_jedi_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
MasterAki
''The Beginning I was named Alexei Skobra after the hero who sacrificed his life for the creation of the city I was born in, it was located on the ice planet of Ilum in the Unknown Regions. Except for the cold weather the life was good and simple, people worked the ice mines for ore others in bars and some searched artifacts and crystals for the Jedi located there. My dream has always been to one day join the Jedi Knights the protectors of the galaxy and preservers of peace in the galactic republic. At the age of 6 a member of the Order came to visit me at home and see if I was was force sensitive, he then took me to the council where they made various tests to prove I was really worthy. They asked me if I wanted to join or not, with my answer I had to leave everything behind, my parents, my sister, my friends. My family soon left for Apatros, I haven't seen them since. The Jedi Training'' As soon as I joined the order training started, I had to study every existing file about the galaxy, tho some files appeared to be locked or with missing parts. Every member also had starter training with remotes and short lightsabers, with the growth of our skill we would start our first training duels 1v1, in the duels we learned many things, one of the most important was to keep focused, calm and never give into emotions because even in a duel we could fall to the corruption of the darkside. There would also be the force training where we learned to let the force guide our actions, let it flow through us as instruments of it not like the Sith who tried to control it. They taught us how to move objects with our minds, asorb types of hits, protect ourselfs, heal us and others. There were meditation sessions where we tried to focus and concentrate to have glimpses of the future. I had many vivid images where I could see strange artifacts that looked big cubes, different timelines, my sister on Nar Shaddaa and men hooded in black not Sith but something else. I never talked about it to the Jedis and they couldn't sense it so I kept it my little secret. Time flew rapidly and I was given my first master Zanatos Keithel he was an Iridonian Zabrak a lightside specie not like the Zabrak hybrids on Dathomir who were corrupted by the darkside. He was a Jedi Consular, he mostly used diplomacy to spread harmony in the galaxy and studied the mysteries of the force which no dubt I was very intrested in, he used his lightsaber only as last resort. Under his teachings I have learned so much and made my first and only single bladed lightsaber with a meditation crystal, a wisdom crystal and the color was a Viridian crystal which emitted a silvery green blade, the lightsaber is an extension of yourself, and it must never be lost as your life depends on it. Most of our missions were diplomacy between species factions or planets but after every one he would teach me more of his knowledge, and I also had the chance to make him questions about visions and glimpses of the future without revealing I experienced any. ''The Jedi Knight During a mission on Ques we had to investigate a dealing that was happening with Hutts and some unknown people, the day before the assignment I had a vision of Zanatos dying it was too real to be a dream and I could feel a changement happening to me while I saw him hit the ground, I couldn't see what or who hit him but i knew I eventually went after them and found something that changed everything. On Ques we found some strage individuals with black robes they weren't the ones I saw in the vision back as a youngling, we could feel the darkside surrounding the area, we also noticed they had lightsabers. They were Sith and they were conducting business with Hutts, we were able to track their ship to Dromund Kaas, we recived orders to learn more about what was happening on there. We landed outside of their sensors and proceeded on foot to the Dark Temple. Behind the temple we noticed a working ship factory and a droid factory, they were preparing for an invasion, many Sith were entering the temple and we could feel a growth of darkside power, I think the whole galaxy felt it, it was making me sick, too much to handle but we had to enter the temple and find out what was going on. We hid our force essence from their busy minds, when in the main hall we could see a big cube absorbing their darkside power, it looked exactly like the one I have seen in my visions way back, they were trying to open it by giving it all their power. We had to stop them we couldn't call for help because it wouldn't come in time, we could only rely on ourselfs, Zanatos went to overload the droid factory while I had to overload every ship that was being constructed, with the factories explosions we could destroy the entire area. But then I felt like I couldn't leave the cube in there to be vaphorized I was sure it was connected to me somehow so I went back in the temple and took it, as soon as I had it all the Sith went after me and then the explosions started, many died but only five of the few survivors chased me back to the ship, my master and I got rid of the first four easily, tho the fifth was a Sith master and we were having a hard time. The Sith used a lightning to kick me away and he struck his lightsaber in my masters chest, when he hit the ground I could feel thousands of emotions hitting me but the wrost thing is that I knew it was my fault, I went back for that cube. I managed to keep calm and focused, I extinguished my lightsaber and on the next lightning I was able to absorb it with my right hand and used my left hand to throw it back at him with more power, he got istantly vaporized after a few seconds of pain. I went back to my master and tried to heal him but it was useless I had no more force left after the last attack, his last words were: "''I knew you would go back for it... (cough) I just hope you won't give into your hunger for the mysteries of the force, you mustn't open it... (cough) bring it back to the council". I burned his body as Jedi tradition then I brought the cube to the safe in my apartment and went back to the Jedi to tell them what happened, without metioning I saved the cube. I was then given the rank of Jedi Knight and the title of hero of the republic, I still felt bad about what I did but I couldn't help it now, instead I promised myself and my dead master that I would become the best Jedi to walk the galaxy and he would be proud. ''The Discovery'' of Power Two years later I was chasing with other Jedi and republic soldiers the remaining Sith, these fights didn't go on much longer the Sith were without a leader and in small groups, soon they would surrender or die in battle. In these two years I never considered opening my safe and see the cube or even search for it in the archives, but then I wanted to know more, I had to know why I took it, why the Sith so wanted it and find out why my master had to die for it. I still couldn't acess many files in the archives I didn't have the proper authorization, only a Jedi master could enter the holocron chamber and learn about the artifact. I didn't want to trick anyone or steal, I made a promise, so I thought of getting the rank legitly. Its a rank that is given to the wise, good and patient, not obtained by some trial. So I just waited, with time I would grow wiser and a better person. Eight years more passed and I was called to the council chamber to be given the rank I so waited for. I would wait some months more before searching information just so I didn't look suspicious. I entered the holocron chamber and stayed in for days until I knew every single information. I found out it was one of many Infinite Empire Datacrons and that it could contain very usefull and important knowledge that could be imprited in the readers mind within seconds, but the datacrons metioned would open with just a touch, the one I found was requiring the combined darkside force of hundreds of Sith, there had to be very important information stored on it, maybe something that would give them the chance to conquer the galaxy. I went back to my apartment and opened my safe took the datacron and touched it, nothing happened, I struck lightning at it but it didnt open, I meditated on the lightside and cautiously on the darkside but still nothing. Then I had the crazy idea, a datacron can be opened by only one reader not many so if I absorbed all the already loaded power and then threw it back inside the datacron it would certainly open. And so it did, I was hit with thousands of information that kept imprinting in my mind for hours, it looked like days passed inside my head but six hours later it finnaly uploaded all the data and i fell to the ground. I woke up twenty four hours later feeling dizzy but I knew every secret of the Infinite Empire and I also knew that only a force sensitive Rakata could have opened the datacron, that made them the most powerfoul force beings ever after The Ones. I knew the secret of immortality, timetravel and many more, then i remembered one of my old visions, a different timeline Sith fighting Jedi, a planet getting consumed by the all powerful and immortal emperor, Mandalore slain by the hands of a Jedi and other important events. Then I knew what I had to do next, I let the force flow through me and then used its source to teleport my body through space and time, I then went to see the start of everything on Tython, and there I was for real, not a dream nor a vision, I was really there I could talk with people,I could change history as I knew it, but then I didn't have a reason to. I lived undercover for milennia to see every important event I knew, to learn more and more. And then the date of my masters death, I went to Drumand Kaas and watched everything, I was enough powerful to save him from death, but I was unsure of what I would cause. I decided to absorb my otherself, heal my master, destroy the datacron and noone would ever know what really happened. Finnaly the so wanted peace with myself. I stayed in the Jedi Order for three more years then I couldn't help but leave since there were many things I still didn't know. As soon as I left I changed my name to MasterAki, Master as the rank I deserve and Aki as my childhood nickname that I'm still called with, to remember my past, live my present and decide my future. Then I went out to search for my sister, I travelled back in time to watch over her even if she choose a dark path I never turned on her and at the right age I went to the so dreamed Nar Shadda bar where we finnaly reunited, I still had to figure out what the men in black hood meant in my dreams and I also wanted to learn more about the force, the only way was to learn about the darkside. ''Choice Into Darkness To learn about the darkside I needed to join a group of powerful people, not the sith they weren't what I was looking for, I needed someone to teach me the darkside without destroying all the knowledge I had about the lightside, two sides are always better than one. While walking on the hot lands of Tatooine in Mos Eisley I met a man named Doctor Cornwallis who got me into joining the Dark Jedi Empire, just the group of people I was searching for, not limited by sides not evil nor good as someone would say normal people with power that exceeds both Sith and Jedi. A year later I got my sister to join the empire too. Soon I would find myself under the feet of the black hooded men. Real Life Me '''Name:' Aleksandar ****** Age of Joining: 13, now I'm 22 Starting Rank: Student (lowest rank) Where I am from: Italy Side of The Force: '''Both light and dark '''What I did before joining DJE: I played many star wars games and then ended up with jedi academy which i really enjoyed playing in multiplayer, I first joined TORK and then left because it died. '''About me: '''I'm a good minded person I like having fun with friends and help other members if needed. Category:Roster